


leave her sleeping a little longer

by hydrospanners



Series: renegade [29]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/M, Mid-KotFE, kotfe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-26 13:22:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14403009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hydrospanners/pseuds/hydrospanners
Summary: Jedi Knight Nirea Velaran dreams of a better world.





	leave her sleeping a little longer

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr (titled 'hearth.'). Written for Fictober 2016.

When Rea peels back the covers, he wakes, dark eyelashes fluttering open.

“Rea?” He mumbles into his pillow, one arm lazily groping the air above him, reaching for her in the darkness. She slips into his embrace with a smile, savoring the warmth of his soft, expensive sheets, savoring the way his scent surrounds her here. It’s good to finally be home.

He presses his lips to her temple. “Missed you, gorgeous.”

Rea curls her body around his, throwing a leg over his hip to draw him nearer. Her hands wind into his hair as she nuzzles the delicate skin of his throat. He smells so fucking good.

“You gonna be here when I wake up?”

Rea presses a kiss to his collarbone. Hot tears gather in her eyes, but she blinks them back. “I’m never leaving again,” she swears.

“Liar,” he says, though she can feel his smile against her skin.

“Go back to sleep, Archiban. I’ll be here in the morning.”

She wakes tangled in scratchy, Alliance-issue sheets, face buried in pillows that smell of her own sweat. She is alone in her room on Odessen, and she is a liar.


End file.
